Happy Birthday, Dean!
by Amber Rollins Ambrose
Summary: A Birthday One-Shot for the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose. Amber wants to do something special for Dean's birthday and thanks to Paige, she knows what to do. What is it? And will Dean like it? Read and Find Out! Dean/OC


**Here is a little birthday fanfic to Dean. Although it's not very long, I just wanted to write something. I struggled with this actually and almost gave up on it but thanks to Zombie450AriesBournePrincess for not letting give up with this. :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story, and my OC's Amber, Madie, and Jason. I own nothing from WWE.**

I was walking through backstage with a pissed off look. Everyone stayed clear of me since they could sense the dark aura surrounding me. Lana better not even come near me or she would be dead. Sending those looks at Dean, he was mine dammit. I knew I shouldn't be jealous but I couldn't help it. Dean was my boyfriend and my boyfriend only.

I knew I shouldn't worry about it since I had more important things to worry about. Sunday was Dean's birthday and I wanted to do something special with him that day. I just had to figure out what.

I arrived in the Divas locker room and changed back into my regular clothes. Dean told me he would meet me at the hotel tonight since they wanted to make sure he didn't really get hurt during his segment with Bray. I was soon changed and was about to leave when I heard, "Hey Amber." I looked and smiled a little, seeing my best friend, Paige, walk up to me.

"Hey Paige. How are ya?" I asked.

"I'm good. Although I could be asking you the same thing. A lot of people were freaked out when you walked by." She said. I sighed.

"I'll be fine. Just don't like the fact that Lana was messing with my man." I said.

"You know there is no reason to be jealous. Dean doesn't even like her." Paige said. I shrugged.

"So? I still don't like it. Besides, I have a right to be jealous. Dean and I have only been going out for a month. He could easily find someone else." I said while frowning.

"He probably could but he won't. I can tell he likes you." Paige said. I nodded a little. We left the locker room and headed towards the exit.

"Yeah, but we haven't even had sex yet. And I'm still a..." I said.

"I know you are. Why don't you do that for his birthday Sunday. I think he would feel honored." Paige suggested. I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea if I wasn't so nervous." I said.

"It's okay to be nervous. It'll be your first time." Paige said. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I also wanna do something for him besides that." I said while sighing. I didn't know what to do.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Paige said. I nodded.

We soon got outside and I said, "I'll see you later Paige." She nodded and left. I got into my car and headed to the hotel.

A few minutes later, Dean finally walked into the door.

"Hey, how's your throat?" I asked worried while standing up.

"Yeah, just gonna be sore for a while." Dean said, voice breaking. Poor Dean. I walked over and kissed his throat. I'm just thankful that nothing was wrong with him. I would hate to see him injured.

_**December 7, 2014**_

I woke up and sat up and saw that Dean was fast asleep. I smiled at the sight and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. He then stirred and grabbed me to lay me back down and covered me with his body.

"Deeeeaaan. Let me up." I said while pouting playfully.

"I don't wanna." Dean said while bringing me close to him. I laughed a little and wrapped my arms around him.

"Well, I guess I should say happy birthday, Dean." I said. Dean looked down at me and kissed me.

"Thanks babe." Dean said.

"So, I was thinking today, we can do anything you want to do until 7 o'clock." I suggested.

"Hmm, sounds tempting. What's at 7?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not telling. It's a surprise." I said while winking. He laughed and kissed me once more. He then got up and I sat up. I went and took a shower. I got dressed for the day wearing a red midriff shirt and black skinny jeans. I then put my hair up in a high ponytail.

"You ready, babe?" Dean asked. I nodded.

"So, what did you wanna do first?" I asked curiously.

"Let's go get breakfast first and then we'll decide what we can do." Dean said.

"You mean, what you can do." I said while laughing. He then wrapped his arm around me.

"I meant to say we. I want us to both have fun today." Dean said. I smiled and leaned against him as we headed to the door. We then left and headed to a nearby restaurant and ordered our breakfast. Afterward, we discussed what we can do for the day.

Before I knew it, it was 30 minutes until 7. Where had the time went? I then had to make the call and see how things were going. Luckily, Dean wasn't around. I quickly went to Seth's name and called him. Even though they hated each other on-screen, they were still best friends.

"Hey Amber." Seth answered.

"Hey, how are things coming along?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry, everything is fine. Trust me, if something went wrong, you would have been the first to know." Seth said.

"That's good. And I know. Still doesn't hurt to call in and check." I said while smiling. "Especially since it's almost that time."

"Yeah, it doesn't. Well, we're finishing things up here. See you guys when you get here." Seth said. I nodded.

"Yeah, see ya." I said. As soon as I hung up, Dean came back. "So, I was thinking we could head to the bar and get a drink."

"Sounds awesome. Which one did you have in mind?" Dean asked.

"I was thinking of going to Madie's. She'll give you one on the house for your birthday. Get a free drink in." I said the last part while winking.

"Eh, why not? I could use a free drink." Dean said jokingly. I laughed and we headed to Madie's bar. Madie, her real name is Madison, is one of my childhood friends. She moved to Las Vegas about a month after I did and opened up a bar here. We were pretty much sisters and were inseparable, well except for when I traveled with the WWE. We soon arrived and saw only about a few cars. "She sure is pretty dead tonight." Dean said. I nodded.

"Yeah she is, it's weird." I said while getting out of our car. Dean followed suit and headed on inside. As soon as we walked in, everyone yelled out "Surprise!".

"What the hell?! You guys didn't have to do this." Dean said surprised. It was funny to catch Dean off guard sometimes.

"We wanted to. Besides, Amber came up with the idea." Roman said.

"We just went along with it. Happy birthday dude." Seth said giving Dean a bro hug.

"Thanks man." Dean said. We really didn't have a lot of people here. We were friends with only a handful of people. There was Roman, Seth, Cesaro, Solomon, Paige, and my friend Madie, along with her boyfriend, Jason. I went over to Madie and hugged her.

"Thanks for closing your bar today. It means a lot." I said.

"No problem. I'd do anything for you guys." She said while smiling. I smiled back. The party commenced with everyone giving Dean their presents. Dean would get mine later tonight.

"You doing all right?" Paige asked standing next to me. I nodded and sipped my drink.

"Yeah, just nervous. I mean, I'm giving Dean my virginity tonight but I'm excited at the same time." I said while watching Dean hang out with his buddies. Dean would give me a smile every now and then. Of course, I would smile back.

"You'll be fine. Dean wouldn't hurt you and pressure you into anything. I realized that when he hadn't tried to have sex with you the month you've been together." Paige explained. I nodded. I noticed it too. Dean and I have been together for a month and hasn't asked why we haven't had sex or never pressured me into doing it. I was thankful for that. He was the first guy to ever be a gentleman. All of my past boyfriend's broke up with me because I wouldn't give them sex, cause I knew that's all they wanted.

After an hour, Dean walked up to me and leaned down and kissed me. "Thank you for this, babe." Dean said.

"You're welcome. I wanted to do something for you on your birthday so why not have a small party with just friends?" I said while wrapping my arms around his neck. Dean gave one of his small smiles and leaned down, kissing me deeply. I moaned a little into the kiss.

"I want you." Dean said. I nodded.

"And you'll get me tonight. That's my birthday present to you." I said while smiling a little. Dean gave one of his little side smirks.

"I think this is going to be my favorite birthday present. When does this party end?" Dean asked.

"Whenever you want it to. We didn't set an end time." I said. Dean nodded and grabbed my hand and led me to the exit.

"We're heading out now. Thanks for the gifts and I had an awesome time. See you guys later." Dean said while grabbing the gifts and leading me out the door. I blushed but smiled. That nervous feeling came back in my gut. I just hoped I could go through with it. We got in the car and headed to Dean's apartment. We soon arrived and once we were in the apartment, Dean pinned me to do the door and kissed me deeply. His hands rested on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Dean licked my lips, asking for entrance and I gave it to him. His tongue explored my mouth and then coaxed my tongue to play along. Dean then broke the kiss and kissed down to my neck and began biting and licking my neck, leaving hickeys in his wake.

"Dean, there's something I have to tell you." I said while trying to get back some of my composure.

"What is it?" Dean asked, slowly pulling away from my neck to look at me. I blushed. It was embarrassing to say the least.

"Well, to be honest. This is...my first time...having...sex..." I admitted nervous. God, I hoped he didn't leave. I would be heartbroken.

"Wait, so you're a...virgin?" Dean asked shocked. I nodded. It was quiet for a moment before Dean kissed me lovingly.

"So, I'm guessing you're not freaked?" I asked. Dean shook his head.

"Of course not. I'm honored actually to be your first. This is definitely the best birthday present ever." Dean said while smiling. I smiled back and kissed him this time. Dean then picked me up and headed to his bedroom and laid me down on the bed before crawling on top of me and kissing me. "I love you, Amber."

"I love you too, Dean. And again, happy birthday." I said before Dean kissed me again.

**And that's the end. Let me know what you think of this. And happy birthday to the awesome Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose!**


End file.
